Amnesia
by QueenWolf12
Summary: Syrus has amnesia! Well, he ever get his momery back? Yeah, I'm no good at summarys. But please read anyway. It gets better! Please review and no flames! Rated : T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**O.k I have had this idea buzzing around in my mind for a few days and though it was time to get it on the paper! ....or computer screen. ^^0 **

**Anyway, I just figrued that this would be fun to write! I got this idea from an eposide of family guy where Petter loses his momery. Alright, I know this is really short but I'm not plaining on making it a real long story maybe 2 or 3 chapters. But it will get longer.**

**Anyway, on with the story. **

**I in no way own the anime yugioh gx and I'm not making any money off this story!  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Oh come one!" Chazz snorted. " Whats going on?" Jaden asked standing in the doorway of Chazz's room.

"This book shelf," Chazz hissed holding parts of wood and trying to push them together," I can't figrue out how to put it together!"

Jaden walked over to where Chazz was siting on the floor. " That don't look that hard."

Chazz snorted. "I'd like to see you put this thang together shit for brains."

Jaden though for a moment. " I bet you that me, Hasselberry,and Sy could have this thing put together before lunch!"

"Ha! If you knockel heads have it done and finshed by then, I'll give you each a hundred dollars!"

"Your on!"

With that the two shook on it.

* * *

"Ummm...Jay are sure about this?" Syrus asked once he saw the book shelf in pieces on the floor.

"Yeah, it want take long between the three of us!"  
" If you say so. "

The three be-gain to work. At first they tyred to just put it together. But after about a half an hour of trying that they dug around and found the instructions.

"O.k we have to connect this thing here," Hasselberry reading the instructions and trying to work at the same time," to this do dad here...."

Syrus lended in to see the instructions. "O.k according to this," Syrus said pointing at the paper," this goes here." Syrus conecked two pieces together and luckily they fit. "Now I'm getting somewhere!" Syrus smiled to himself.

"Let me see those instructions." Jaden grabed the paper from Hasselberry.

"Hey,give that back!"

"No! I need to know what to do!" Jaden said pushing Hasselberry away.

"Well, so do I!" Hasselberry picked up a piece of wood.

"How am I going to know what to do with this if I don't have the instructions?"

Syrus Stood up, "Would you to shut-" Syrus didn't get to finish his sentence. Because when right in the middle of speech Hasselberry turned around and the wood he was holding smaked Syrus. And it smaked him hard.

Syrus hit the ground with a thump. Once, Jaden and Hasselberry relized what happened they paniced.

"Sy!"  
"Half-pint!"

Jaden crawled over to where Syrus was. "Syrus,wake up!" Jaden screamed and smaked Syrus's face. "Sy wake up!"

"I'll go get some help!" Hasseberry said and dashed out of the room.

"Alright!"

Jaden looked at Syrus. Just then Jaden saw Syrus's eyes open up. It wasn't much, they only opened up a crack but they where open.

"Sy are you o.k?" Jaden asked worry in his voice.

Syrus looked around the room for a moment. "My head hurts." Was all he manged to say before passing out.

* * *

**Wow! What is going to happen to Sy-Sy! Find out next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright I know it's a short chapter but I found it in my fiels and stuff. Please review anyway.**

**I in no way own the anime yugioh gx and I'm not making any money off this story!  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Jaden and Hasselberry where sitting in the waiting room. "I can't belive that happened to him!" Jaden cried.

"I know,"Hasselberry agreed,"poor little guy."

Jaden got up and paced the floor. _"Oh,man what if he has some sort of brain damage!" Jaden though to himself._

Hasselberry was flipping threw a maginzen. " You think he's o.k?" Hasselberry asked.

"Yeah...Sy's been threw worse...Jaden paused," I don't know why I"m so worried."

Just then Ms. Fantine walked into the waiting room. Jaden and Hasselberry ran up to her. "IS SYRUS ALRIGHT?" They both asked at the same time

It took Ms. Fantine moment to remeber what the two where talking about," Yes he's fine...but he's still asleep."  
"Well can we go in his room and sit in there a little while?" Jaden asked

Fonda shurged. "I don't see why not, it's room 302."

With that said Jaden and Hasselberry dashed off to their friend's room.

* * *

Syrus had the sheets pulled up to his chin. Jaden sat in a chair next to the bed. Hasselberry was lieing up agesnt the wall.

"Rrrr...."

Jaden and Hasselberry sprang up at the sound of their friend. "Sy, you waking up buddy?"

Once Syrus openned his eye he sat up and rubbed his head. "My head is pounding..."

"Well I'm not suprised, you took a knocking to your head there half-pint." Hasselberry said knocking his fist agest his own head.

Syrus looked puzzled. "I'm sorry but do I know you guys?"

"Sy what are you talking about," Jaden asked,"I'm Jaden and this is Hasselberry.

Syrus blinked. "I've never seen either of you in my life."


End file.
